Limites dépassées
by Meari-chaan
Summary: Tsurugi a fait ses adieux à Tenma et est partit pour l'Amérique avec son frère,mais tout n'est pas fini entre Tenma et Tsurugi. Une suite que j'ai inventé de Broken Bounds. Kyouten
1. 3 ans après

En fait,l'histoire d'origine de vient pas de moi,mais c'est une fanfic que j'avais lus sur ce site ("Broken Bounds" de RookieDea ! ^^) Et donc je trouvais la fin un peu triste (Mais je spoil pas un peu là ? O_o) fin' bref,j'ai décider de créer ma propre fin à cette histoire ! ^^

J'espère que sa vous plaira ! 8D

Chapitre 1

3 ans après (Kyousuke et Yuuichi)

3 ans on passer depuis que Kyousuke avait quitté Raimon et était parti avec son frère Yuuichi en Amérique pour que celui-ci puisse marcher de nouveau,quand à lui,Kyousuke,sa maladie avait empirée avec le temps,il pouvait à peine se tenir debout,il passait toute la journée sur son lit d'hopital,jouer au foot lui manquais...Ses seuls moments de joie était quand son frère venait lui rendre visite (Il lui a annoncé sa maladie à leurs arrivée en Amérique) et quand il recevait des mails de son ami Matsukaze Tenma. Avant son départ du Japon,Tenma avait avouer ses sentiments à Kyousuke,celà a fait énormément plaisir à Kyousuke,mais il ne pouvait pas... Il allait mourrir d'ici quelques années,il ne voulait pas blesser Tenma suite à sa mort prématurée... Il se souvient des paroles que lui avait dit son Keshin qui était sous forme humaine à ce moment là "Laisse le s'en aller,il sera blesser en apprenant ta mort". Lancelot, ou plutôt Lance,avait raison,même si celà lui faisait mal,Kyousuke avait refusait les sentiments de Tenma,malgré ça,ils ont gardés une relation amicale et se parle souvent par l'ordinateur.

Kyousuke entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir,ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

"Nii-san ?" s'étonna Kyousuke,puis il regarda l'horloge. 16h30,l'heure habituel où Yuuichi venait le voir depuis que l'opération et la rééducation de ses jambes avaient fonctionnaient,il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

"Je te dérange Kyousuke ?" demanda Yuuichi,inquiet.

"Non ! Non ! Pas du tout !" répondit Kyousuke,comment son frère pourrait-il le déranger ?

Yuuichi tira une chaise qui se trouvais dans un coin de la pièce,la plaça devant le lit de Kyousuke et s'assoit dessus.

"Alors ? Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?" questionna Yuuichi.

"Oh...Un peu mieux oui..." dit Kyousuke avec un sourire qui était de toute évidence complètement faux.

"Mhhh... Si tu le dit..." marmonna Yuuichi "Au faites ! T'as des nouvelles des membres du club de foot ?"

"Bien sur ! Ils ont gagnés l'Holy Road ! C'est super !" s'exclama Kyousuke avec un sourire sincère cette fois

Yuuichi sourit également,depuis leurs arrivé dans le continent américain,son jeune frère n'avait pas sortit un vrai sourire depuis longtemps,l'annonce de cette maladie a dû faire un choc à Kyousuke,mais depuis quelques temps,celui-ci faisait énormément d'effort pour être plus positif.

"Tu savais qu'ils ont changés de capitaine pour ce match ?" Continua Yuuichi avec un petit sourire

"Non...Qu'est-il arrivé à Shindou ?" Commença Kyousuke inquiet

"Il a eu un problème au match des demi-finales et il était dans l'incapacité de jouer la finale" Répondit le frère ainé de Kyousuke

"Ah...C'est dommage... Mais qui l'a remplacé ? Kirino ? Sangoku ?" demanda l'adolescent au cheveux bleus

"Tu est très loin de la vérité" Dit son frère en riant

"Euh... Qui sa peut être ?" Marmonna Kyousuke

"Allez ! Je te le dit ! C'est Tenma-kun !" Annonça Yuuichi

"Tenma ?" S'étonna Kyousuke

"Oui ! C'est super non ? Euh...Kyousuke ? Tu vas bien ?" Demanda Yuuichi

Comme à chaque conversation qui met Tenma en valeur,Kyousuke perder le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait,ses iris dorés se mirent à miroité et des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues.

"Oh Kyousuke ! Je suis tellement désolé ! J'aurais pas du te le dire comme ça,je suis..." Commença Yuuichi affolé

"Non...C'est bon nii-san...C'est juste que..." Interrompit Kyousuke entre deux hoquets

A ce moment là,l'ordinateur de Kyousuke s'alluma "Vous avez 1 nouveau mail" était affiché à l'écran

"Ce doit être lui,je te laisse et je suis vraiment désolé Kyousuke" Dit Yuuichi en se levant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kyousuke "Et je n'aurais pas dû parlait de lui,j'aurais dû deviner que sa te ferais souffrir"

"C'est bon..." Dit Kyousuke en s'essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche

Yuuichi quitta ensuite la chambre de Kyousuke,celui-ci attrapa son ordinateur et respira un grand coup. Parler avec Tenma était pour lui une source de bonheur,mais également de tristesse

_"NON ! Tu ne dois pas commencer à penser comme ça !"_ Pensa Kyousuke,il se remit ses esprits en place et cliqua sur "ouvrir".

Il commença à lire le mail du Tenma,celui qu'il avait aimé sans pour autant lui avoir avouer,c'est ce qui le faisait le plus mal... Au fur et à mesure qu'il avança dans sa lecture,un sentiment d'étonnement et de rage l'envahisser. Et à la fin de sa lecture,il était prêt à se lever et rejoindre Tenma au Japon.

"C'est pas possible ! Nonnnn ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI !?" S'écriant Kyousuke

Voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre (Tout les autres sont finis également,mais j'attend de voir comment marche celui-ci pour publié le reste ! ^^)

Un chtit Review ? :3 Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^


	2. Brisé (Tenma)

_**Voilà ! Chapitre 2 sortit assez rapidement parce que sa fait un moment que j'ai fini cette fic,comme elle semble avoir plu à certaines personnes,bah je vous offre ce deuxième chapitre ! (CADEAU ! \o/)**_

_**Bonne lecture ! xD**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

(Revenons 3 ans en arrière)

Tenma vit Tsurugi s'éloigner... Il avait certe,demander à rester amis,mais celà ne suffisait pas à Tenma,ce qu'il voulait,c'était avoir l'attaquant prêt de lui,sentir son odeur,être prisonnier de ses bras pour toujours,être avec lui,sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes...

Mais il semblerais que le ténébreux n'est pas les mêmes envies...

Tenma : "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas de moi ?"

Toutes ces questions trottaient dans la tête de Tenma,mais ces questions resterais surement sans réponses.

Shinsuke : "...ma ! Tenma ! MATSUKAZE TENMA !"

Tenma : "Hein ?"

Le brun n'avait même pas remarquer la présence de Shinsuke.

Shinsuke : "Tu te sens bien ? Tu sembles si...Triste..."

Cela se voyait tant que ça sur son visage ?

Tenma : _"Je ne dois pas laisser parraitre ma tristesse comme ça,sinon tous le monde va s'inquiéter,et sa je ne le veux pas...Allez ! Nantoka naru!"_

Tenma se donna des tapes sur les joues pour se donner du courage. Le petit défenseur continuais de le regarder avec inquietude,il devait le rassurer !

Tenma : "Ne t'en fait pas Shinsuke,c'est le départ de...De..."

Shimata ! Tenma n'est pas capable de prononcer le nom de "Tsurugi" et en plus de ça,les larmes commencer à lui monter aux yeux.

Tenma : _"Oh non,non,non,NON ! Je ne dois pas me laisser allez,courage Tenma bon sang !"_

Shinsuke : "C'est le départ de Tsurugi c'est ça ? On est tous un peu affecter tu sais... Donc personne ne te blâmeras,si tu veux pleurer,tu..."

Cette phrase fit sortir le milieu de terrain de ses gonds alors qu'il était plutôt d'une nature calme

Tenma : "JE NE VEUX PAS PLEURER !"

Cet excès de rage était tellement surprenante de la part de Tenma,que Shinsuke fit un pas en arrière. Le garçon aux yeux bleus venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire

Shinsuke _(Au bord des larmes)_ : Tenma...Déso...Désoler...Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère...

ZUT ! Tenma ne voulais pas inquiêter ses proches,et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait,il s'assit par terre pour se calmer

Tenma : Excuse-moi Shinsuke,ce n'est pas de ta faute... Pourquoi est-tu venu me parler au fait ?

Shinsuke s'essuya les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

Shinsuke : "En fait,je suis venu te chercher parce que l'entraînement de foot va bientôt commencer...Mais je suppose que tu ne vas pas vouloir y aller ce soir ?"

Le football ! Voilà la solution qui ferait disparaitre toute la tristesse du brun,enfin,temporairement... Mais c'est toujours mieux que de déprimer !

Tenma : "Si ! Bien sur que je viens ! Sa me permettra de me calmer également ! Vraiment désolé de t'avoir crier dessus Shinsuke..."

Shinsuke : "Le premier arriver dans les vestiaires à gagner !"

Tenma : "OK !"

Les deux se mirent en position.

Tenma : "Prêt..."

Shinsuke : "Feu..."

Tenma/Shinsuke : "PARTEZ !"

Les deux amis coururent le plus vite possible pour oublier tous leurs problème.

Shinsuke et Tenma etaient arrivés essouflé au vestiaires,tellement essouflé que tous les sempai qui étaient déjà arrivés avant eux les regardèrent bizarrement.

Shindou : "Vous deux ! C'est bien de vouloir arrivés à l'heure,mais ne courait pas comme ça avant l'entraînement et sans avoir fait l'echauffement avant !"

Tenma/Shinsuke : "Oui !"

Kariya ricaner dans un coin et se fit réprimander aussi tôt par Kirino

Sangoku : "Endou-kantoku ne voulait pas nous voir dans la salle de réunion avant l'entraînement ?"

Tenma : "Nous voir ? Pourquoi ?"

Sangoku semblait géné d'abordé ce sujet,particulièrement avec Tenma,et toute l'équipe était dans le même sentiment. Ils savaient tous les sentiments que porter Tenma pour Tsurugi et ce que choc de son départ à du faire au jeune milieu de terrain... Mais le gardien decida de ce lancer car c'est une réalité... Tsurugi ne ferais plus partit de l'équipe,même si c'est récent,le jeune garçon devait l'accepter et aller de l'avant.

Sangoku : "Etant donné que Tsurugi ne reviendra pas,Endou-kantoku veut revoir la composition de l'équipe"

Tout le monde examina attentivement la réaction de Tenma,on pouvait décelé un court moment une pointe de tristesse dans son regard,mais cette tristesse disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Tenma : "Je vois... C'est évident... On y va ?"

Tout le monde fit une approbation silencieuse et se diriga vers la salle de réunion.

Endou : "Bon,je vois que tous le monde est là,je suppose que vous savez pour le départ de Tsurugi ?"

Tous : "Oui..."

Endou : "Bien... C'est triste et regretable,je le sait,mais nous devont tous allez l'avant !"

Son regard s'attarda sur Tenma qui aurait préféré ne pas assisté à cette réunion,parler de Tsurugi si peu de temps après son départ était si dur pour lui...

Endou : "J'ai donc décider de revoir la composition de l'équipe,elle ne changera pas beaucoup,mais je tiens à vous en informer"

Tous le monde approuva d'un signe de tête commun.

Tenma : _"Une équipe sans Tsurugi... Je me demande si je pourrais m'y habituer..."_

Mais Endou-kantoku commença à annoncer les changements,se qui tira le brun de sa rêverie.

Endou : "Les attaquants seront Hikaru et Kurama,c'est tout"

Tenma : _"Il y avait vraiment qu'on vienne pour nous dire seulement un changement ?"_

Shindou : "Kantoku ! Vous auriez pus nous le dire pendant l'entraînement,ce n'était pas la peine de faire une réunion pour un changement"

Le visage d'Endou changea et devenu beaucoup plus attristé et sombre.

Sangoku : "Kantoku ? Que se passe t-il ?"

L'entraîneur pris une grande inspiration

Endou : "Effectivement,je ne vous est pas réunis que pour ça,je tiens à faire passer un message que m'a dit Tsurugi avant de partir"

Tenma se leva de sa chaise comme si celle-ci avait des ressorts,qu'avait bien pu dire Tsurugi à Endou-kantoku pour est une expression pareil ?

Tenma : "Tsurugi !? S'il vous plait dites nous de quoi il s'agit"

Tout le monde s'inquièter du message de l'attaquant,bien sûr,mais ce qui les inquièter encore plus...C'était Tenma. Si jamais c'était un mauvaise nouvelle,celui-ci ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Il avait eu trop de tension et de nervosité aujourd'hui,une très mauvaise nouvelle concernant Tsurugi détruirais à jamais son coeur,PIRE ! Son âme.

Endou : "Eh bien... Tsurugi a appris le mois dernier qu'il avait contracter une maladie..."

Ce fut le silence complet dans la salle,le choc de la nouvelle laissa ce silence en suspension pendant 5 minutes. Toutes l'équipe s'était écrouler sur leurs chaise,Tenma quand à lui,était toujours debout,on pourrait penser qu'il a réussi à encaisser le choc de cette nouvelle,mais quand il pris la parole,il avait un voix tremblante,il était énormément pâle et on sentait qu'il était au bord de l'effondrement et des larmes.

Tenma : "Mais...Mais il va s'en sortir hein Kantoku ? Les...Les médecins vont pouvoir le soigner n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent se voilais la face et espérait de tout coeur que Endou-kantoku allais confirmé ce qu'il disait,malheureusement,il était le seul à ne pas encore s'être rendu totalement compte de la réalité.

Endou : "Tenma...Je suis désolé...Mais c'est une maladie encore aujourd'hui incurable,il va mourir dans 7 ans au maximum..."

Endou venait de dire la phrase de trop,le jeune milieu de terrain vit son monde s'écroulé et ensuite,tout devenais noir,il ne sentais plus son corps,il entendait juste quelques voix affolé autour de lui.

"Mon dieu ! TENMA !"

"Il est inconscient,appelaient une ambulance"

"Tenma accroche toi !"

Tenma distingua des pleurs,de la peur et ensuite il n'entendit plus rien,ce fut le néant !

La tristesse,la peur,l'amour... Voilà les émotions qui ont amené l'âme de Tenma à se briser,peut-être pendant longtemps...

* * *

_**Et voilà ! ^^ Qu'en pensez vous ? Trop court/long ? Trop de répétitions ? Mal écrit ? Je vous laisse juger ! (y)**_


	3. Retrouvailles (Tsurugi x Tenma)

_**Ceci est le 3ème et dernier chapitre de "Limites dépassées" ! ^^ J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que vous à le lire que moi à l'avoir écrit ! :D**_

_**Sûr ce ! Bonne lecture ! o/**_

* * *

Ce que Tsurugi venais de lire l'a littéralement effondré ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Son frère qui n'était pas tout à fait partit arriva en courant dans la chambre,à l'heure actuel,Le ténébreux avais tellement de haine envers lui et d'autres personne.

Yuuichi : "Kyousuke !? Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi a-tu criés comme ça ?"

L'adolescent le voyais paniquer,Yuuichi penser vraiment qu'il ne le saurais jamais,le fait qu'il est demander à ce qu'une chose aussi importante pour lui soit cacher le fit bouillir intérieur

Tsurugi : "Pourquoi..."

Yuuichi : "Hein ?"

Tsurugi : "POURQUOI NE M'AS TU RIEN DIT !?"

L'ex-Seed put devinais à sa tête qu'il savait de quoi je parler. Très bien ! Il va pouvoir lui donner des explications !

Yuuichi : "De...De quoi tu parles Kyousuke ? Tu dois être fatiguer,tu devrais te..."

Il évitait le sujet,mais c'est trop tard,il va falloir qu'il s'explique

Tsurugi : "Je ne suis pas fatiguer nii-san ! Mais peut-tu m'expliquer ça !?"

Kyousuke montra à son frère le mail de Tenma qui n'était pas de Tenma :

_"Tsurugi,_

_Je ne suis pas Tenma, cela fait 3 ans que je t'envoies des mails en me faisant passer pour lui,je suis Shindou. Tu te demandes sans doutes pourquoi ce n'est pas Tenma qui t'envoies des mails,tout simplement parce que Tenma en est dans l'incapacité depuis ton départ. Tu avais dit au coach de nous annoncer ta maladie peu de temps après ton départ,Tenma ne l'a pas supporter et s'est renfermée dans son esprit pour supporter la douleur... Aujourd'hui sa fera 3 ans qu'il est dans le "coma" et qu'il refuse de se réveiller. Les médecins ont décidés que dans 2 mois si il ne se réveille pas,il sera considéré comme mort et le débrancheront. Tsurugi,si personne de t'as rien dit jusqu'à maintenant c'est parce que Yuuichi-san tenait à ce que tu ne le sache pas,pour ne pas aggraver ta maladie. En espérant que Yuuichi-san et toi-même nous pardonnerons,mais j'ai penser que se serait bien que tu le saches._

_Prend soin de toi._

_Shindou"_

Tsurugi : "RÉPOND MOI NII-SAN ! Pour..."

Une douleur intense traversa la poitrine de Tsurugi et il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang en même temps.

Yuuichi : "KYOUSUKE !"

Yuuichi essaya de s'approcher de son jeune frère,mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment

Tsurugi : "NE ME TOUCHE PAS ET RÉPOND MOI !"

L'ancien attaquant de Raimon savait qu'en s'énervant comme ça,la douleur ne s'estomperait pas,mais il en voulait tellement à son frère,que cela n'avait pas d'importance,il agrippa le col de son frère.

Tsurugi : "Pourquoi ?"

Yuuichi : "Je voulais simplement te protéger..."

Yuuichi avait évité son regard pendant cette réponse. Cela énervais Tsurugi encore plus.

Tsurugi : "Me pro..."

A ce moment là,on toqua à la porte de la chambre,les deux frères se calmèrent,ils avaient dû faire un peu trop de bruit.

Tsurugi : "Entrez !"

C'était le médecin qui s'occuper de Tsurugi depuis son admission à l'hôpital.

Médecin : "Je vous dérange peut-être ?"

Yuuichi : "Non,non pas du tout,nous en avions terminé et je m'apprêtait à partir"

Yuuichi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

Tsurugi : "Nous n'avons pas..."

Le médecin bloqua la porte de la chambre.

Médecin : "Je pense que tu devrais rester ici Yuuichi,après tout,ça te concerne un peu."

Les deux frères de comprenaient pas,qui avait-il de si important pour que Yuuichi doive le savoir aussi.

Tsurugi : _"Peut-être qu'il va m'annoncer que je vais mourir prochainement,dans ce cas là,je pourrais rejoindre Tenma et..."_

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez le docteur,il souriait,or,on ne sourit pas quand on annonce la mort de quelqu'un.

Tsurugi : "Que se passe t-il Docteur ?"

Le médecin sourit encore plus.

Médecin : "Ça aura était long et laborieux,mais Kyousuke,nous avons enfin trouvé un vaccin pour ta maladie."

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec des yeux rond,ce n'est pas possible,c'est trop beau pour être vrai,ils sont surement dans un rêve. Il se pincèrent la joue chacun et se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas un rêve,mais la réalité.

Tsurugi : "Vous êtes sérieux ?"

Médecin : "Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux !"

Tsurugi ne sentit plus la douleur dans sa poitrine,c'était chaud,mais pas douloureux,il était heureux,il allait pouvoir vivre et si Tenma se réveille,il serait à ses côtés et accepterais ses sentiments.

Médecin : "Cependant,nous n'avons pas encore tester le vaccin,il est encore expérimental,il pourrait ne pas fonctionner,êtes vous préparé psychologique ?"

Tsurugi : "Je le suis ! Docteur,si il marche,combien de temps me faudra t-il pour me rétablir complètement ?"

Médecin : "Je ne suis pas sûr,mais c'est fort probable que tu te rétablisses 1 mois après le vaccin,bien entendu si tu en as la volonté."

Tsurugi : "JE L'AURAIS ! Quand pouvons-nous faire ce vaccin ?"

Médecin : "Demain nous pourrons te l'injecter,mais n'espère pas un résultat direct."

Tsurugi : "Sa n'a pas d'importance tant que ça marche !"

Médecin : "Très bien,donc à demain alors."

Le médecin sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Yuuichi : "C'est super hein Kyousuke ?"

Tsurugi : "Oui !"

ll avait oublié sa rage envers son frère,après tout,il avait juste essayer de le protéger même si c'était maladroitement. Son frère s'approcha de la porte.

Yuuichi : "Je dois y aller,il se voit demain Kyousuke,et encore une fois,je suis désolé."

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus marines fit un signe de main qui voulait dire "Je ne t'en veut pas". Yuuichi retrouva le sourire et sortit de la pièce. Tsurugi laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux.

Tsurugi : _"Tenma,attend moi,je suis bientôt auprès de toi,je te jure de te ramener puis que tu est dans cet état à cause de moi,après ça,nous pourrons être ensemble tout les deux..."_

C'est sur cette pensé et l'image de Tenma et lui ensemble, s'entrelaçant tendrement qu'il s'endormit,ce qui l'avait rendu heureux,c'est le visage souriant qu'avait Tenma dans ces bras. Oui,ce sera ce sourire qu'il rendra au brun...

_1 mois plus tard_

Le vaccin avait fonctionné,Kyousuke se sentait beaucoup mieux,il ne toussait plus,ne cracher plus de sang et il avait a force de se levé,il était sauvé.

Et aujourd'hui,c'était le jour de la sortit de l'hôpital pour Tsurugi,lui et son frère devait se rendre à l'aéroport une fois sortit et se rendre au Japon,car le ténébreux devait encore sauver une personne qui se trouve là-bas.

Infirmière : "Vous devez signer ici et là et vous pourrez ensuite sortir."

Yuuichi : "Très bien."

Etant majeur,c'est Yuuichi qui se charger des papiers administratifs,le jeune garçon n'en voulait plus du tout à son frère,il n'avait pas le temps de penser au passé,il devait penser au moment présent.

Yuuchi : "Kyousuke ? On y va ?"

Tsurugi : "Oui nii-san !"

Il montèrent dans la voiture qui doit les emmener à l'aéroport

Tsurugi : _"C'est la dernière fois que je vois cet hôpital... 3 ans ici,c'était long..."_

La voiture démarra,l'hôpital disparut avec toute les 3 dernières années où Tsurugi y avait souffert.

5h plus tard,les deux frères se retrouvèrent devant l'hôpital de la ville d'Inazuma.

Tsurugi : _"Il est là...Dans cet hôpital...Je vais pouvoir le revoir...Le prendre dans mes bras et..."_

Il sentit une main sur son épaule,il se retourna,son frère le retenait,sans s'en rendre compte,Tsurugi avait commencer à s'avancer vers l'entrée.

Tsurugi : "Nii-san,je..."

Yuuichi : "Kyousuke,je tiens à te mettre en garde,Tenma n'est pas conscient et est brisé psychologiquement,des psychiatres ont tentés de le ramener mais sans succès,ce n'est pas sûr que toi tu y arrives,et si toi tu n'y arrives pas,personne n'y arriveras,tu est sûr d'être préparé à cette éventualité ?"

Tsurugi vient de ce rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas pensé,si,comme le dit son frère il n'y arrive pas,il n'aura plus de raison de vivre,il ne pourrais pas supporter de voir le milieu de terrain pendant un autre mois en coquille vide et ensuite le voir partir définitivement... Mais...

Tsurugi : "Je dois essayer,sinon,je pourrais le regretter..."

Yuuichi hésita un instant et finalement,il lâcha l'épaule de Tsurugi.

Yuuichi : "Très bien,on y va ?"

Tsurugi hocha la tête,il s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'accueil

Yuuichi : "Bonjour,nous venons voir Matsukaze Tenma."

La secrétaire releva la tête.

Secrétaire : "Vous êtes ?"

Yuuichi : "Tsurugi Yuuichi et Tsurugi Kyousuke"

La secrétaire ouvrit des yeux ronds puis sourit, apparemment,ils étaient attendu.

Secrétaire : " Oh bien sur ! Chambre 210 !"

Elle continua plus bas

Secrétaire : "Bonne chance"

Yuuichi :" Merci"

Tsurugi et Yuuchi prirent l'ascenseur pour aller au deuxième étage,Tsurugi était affreusement nerveux. Puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre 210,sur la plaque à côté on pouvait lire "Matsukaze Tenma".

Tsurugi : _"Il est là...Juste derrière cette porte..."_

Il y avait du bruit à l'intérieur, apparemment,il y avait des gens qui étaient arrivés avant eux,ils toquèrent et entendirent un "Entrez" venant de l'intérieur de la chambre. Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrir toute l'équipe de Raimon plus Aki et les manageuse.

Tous : "TSURUGI !"

Tout le monde s'approchèrent de lui,sa faisait si longtemps,mais ce qui intéressait le plus l'ex-Seed,c'était la personne qui se trouvait dans le lit,il se frailla un passage parmis ses anciens coéquipier et s'avança près du lit.

Tsurugi : _"Non... C'est pas possible..."_

Le Tenma qu'il avait devant lui n'a pas changer,il avait juste un peu grandit,mais ce visage n'était pas celui de l'enfant,il était beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant,n'avait qu'une expression de tristesse profonde et ses yeux étaient ouverts mais ne semblait rien voir.

Aki : "Il est comme ça depuis 3 ans,sa fait mal de le voir ainsi n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mal" n'était pas le mot approprié pour Tsurugi... "Torture" l'était plus...

Il voulait se retrouver seul avec le brun et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur,mais avec autant de monde autour,il ne pouvait pas. Il se retourna vers toutes l'équipe et vers son frère et leurs lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire "Laissez-moi seul avec lui."

Yuuichi le comprit directement.

Yuuichi : "Minna ! Venez,on va les laisser seul tout les deux !"

Tout le monde approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent tous de la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermé,Tsurugi se tourna,s'approcha de lit et s'assit à côté de Tenma. Il semblait en mauvaise santé... Kyousuke glissa lentement sa main gauche sur celle du garçon et la caressa,Tenma n'eu aucune réaction.

Tsurugi : "Salut Tenma..."

Le silence

Tsurugi : "Sa faisait longtemps hein ? 3 ans,c'est long...Très long... C'est comme si on avait terminés le collège..."

Tsurugi se mit à rire nerveusement,mais le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'adolescent au cheveux bleus se mit à paniquer.

Tsurugi : _"Je ne peux pas le ramener ? Non...Non ! Non, Tenma !"_

Tsurugi leva sa main droite et la posa sur la joue de son amour tout en gardant sa main gauche sur la main du châtain,il se pencha sur Tenma et colla son front au front de son amour. Et là... Il craqua... Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et ces larmes ne voulait pas s'arrêter... Elle tombèrent toutes sur le visage inexpressif de Tenma. Tsurugi décida de faire une ultime tentative.

Tsurugi : "Tenma... Je t'en prie...Ne part pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je... Je veux entendre le son de ta voix ! Je veux te serrer contre moi ! Je veux rejouer au football,mais pas seul,je veux jouer avec toi ! Je vais mieux,tu entends ? JE VAIS MIEUX ! Alors reviens toi aussi Tenma ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir put répondre à tes sentiments i ans ! Mais cette fois je les accepte ! Je veux être avec toi,alors s'il te plait... Reviens... TENMA !"

Il avait hurlé son nom,il pensait que tout le monde allez se précipité dans la chambre...Mais non.

Quand à Tenma,toujours rien.

Tsurugi : "Non...Non... Je t'en prie... Part pas..."

Tsurugi lâcha la main et la joue du châtain et enroula ses bras autour du corps du jeune garçon... Il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours...Même si il n'aurait pas de réponse de la part de l'enfant,il voulait rester comme ça...

Cela faisait 2 minutes que l'attaquant avait enroulé ses bras autour du corps de Tenma,il avait continuer à sangloter et à sortir toute les larmes de son corps.

Il décida qu'il était temps de le lâcher,après tout,rien ne changera...

Il commença à se détacher du corps du châtain... Quand il sentit des mains agripper son dos et le serrais encore plus fort.

Tsurugi : _"Non...Non,c'est impossible"_

Tsurugi se releva et regarda le visage de Tenma. Des larmes ! Des larmes qui appartenait au brun et qui coulait de ses yeux étaient là ! Même si ses yeux semblaient ne rien voir,des larmes en sortaient !

Tsurugi : _"Il revient ! IL REVIENT !"_

Tsurugi reprit espoir.

Tsurugi : "Tenma ? Tenma,tu m'entends ! Je le sais. C'est moi,Tsurugi Kyousuke ! Je suis là ! Tu peux y arriver Tenma,tu peux revenir ! Allez fait un effort,tu te souviens de mon nom hein ? Tsurugi !

Le jeune milieu de terrain commença à ouvrir la bouche.

Tenma : "Tsu...Ru...Gi..."

Tsurugi pris le visage de Tenma entre ses mains.

Tsurugi : " C'est ça Tenma ! C'est moi,regarde-moi ! Dit le encore une fois !

L'éclat des yeux de Tenma commença petit à petit à revenir.

Tenma " Tsurugi...Tsurugi..."

Ses yeux voyaient à présent,il distinguer parfaitement le visage du ténébreux.

Tenma : "Tsu...Ru..."

L'enfant se mit à pleurer,mais pas de tristesse,de joie !

Tenma : "TSURUGI !"

Tenma plongea sa tête dans le torse de Tsurugi,il continua à sangloter. Kyousuke pleura également,il serra Tenma contre lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Tenma : "Tu es là...T'es vraiment là..."

Le garçons aux yeux dorés défit son étreinte et repris le visage pleins de larmes du garçon et colla ses lèvres au sienne et s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant longtemps,jusqu'à que leurs respirations le leurs permet.

Le goûts du baiser et des larmes était une chose merveilleuse pour Tsurugi. Au bout de 30 secondes,ce doux baiser d'interrompit et Tsurugi attira son amant contre son coeur et murmura :

Tsurugi : "Je suis rentré... Tenma."

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Voilà ! C'est un happy end ! J'en est pas fait un peu trop ? ._. Enfin bref ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce qui ne vas pas,en tout cas,merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'aux bout ! Pour ça,vous aurait droit à... UN CALIN ! :D (Ok,ok j'arrête ! ^^)_**


End file.
